This is why you don't play the hero!
by Puddin and Cream
Summary: Leia got a new job at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. And since it's her first night, she's slightly worried. Since the boss is gone for a week, she got her friends to go with her. Which is all fine and dandy. IF it wasn't Freddy Fazbears! Now Leia and her pals are stuck inside FOR A WEEK, with crazy animatronics after them! and NOT in the way you think...will they survive? Eh dunno yet.


Hi there! I've decided, after some brill ideas from my friend Abby, to make a fanfic series featuring my friends! This one features four of my five main girls. Three in that awesome picture! I'm that gorgeous brunette in the middle XD Jordane the black one with two fingers in the air, Laura the other black haired one, and Charlotte the brunette at the back.

k, that should take care of the looks o' us all, now onto the disclaimer!

I do NOT own FNAF, that honour goes to Scott Cawthon!

*shows a tied up Scott, blinking as confetti and chips are showered over him.* mppff!

ENJOY!

"No."

"Not happening."

"Hell no!"

"Fuck off."

Leia scowled at the three girls standing in front of her in her kitchen. She folded her arms and pouted heavily at them all. "Oh come on guys, It's my first night, and the boss has gone off for a week. I mean, his son is looking after shit, but he only comes in during the day, and **never** at night. We'll be fine!" Leia said with an exited glint in her eye, obviously seeing her idea as near to fool-proof. He friends, on the other hand, seemed to think otherwise.

"It's still risky, and you only just got this job by the skin of your teeth, you can't jeopardise it like this Leia." Charlotte said calmly, patting a by now heavily scowling Leia on the back. Charlotte always had been the mom of the group, knowing what to do. But that was NOT saying she was boring. The girl was one of the sassiest her friends had met, and that said a lot.

Jordane actually seemed to be debating on weather to agree or not, and Leia shot her a hopeful look. "Please...we'll be careful...I'll stay in the office, so I can do my job, Charlotte can make pizza in the kitchen, and Laura and Jordane can look about, I know they've been dying to for ages." she said in a persuading tone.

Jordane grinned at that. Everyone knew Jordane was the biggest horror junkie, and of course, she had heard of rumours from the restaurant Leia was now working at as the security guard, and hell be damned if these rumours weren't terrifying. Missing children, frontal lobes and suits, pretty creepy all in all. She nodded enthusiastically to Leia's words, grinning widely. "Great, Charlotte's pizza is yummy!" she said brightly.

Even Laura seemed to be coming round to the idea, finger on her lips as she nodded slowly. Charlotte sighed and eyed Leia sharply. "wow, wow wow, you can't just eat their pizza, that's like stealing!" she squeaked in horror. Leia, though, looked smug as she explained to her worried and moralised friend.

"The boss said I could have as much free Pizza as I want, but only from 12.00 to 6.00. The trickster knows I can't leave the office during those times, so I don't get any." Leia huffed with a pout, scowling at the thought of her crafty-ass boss. "So if you can make it, one, yum, pizza!- and two, I beat the system, or to be more precise, the boss!" she squealed.

Charlotte blinked, and nodded with a slightly impressed look. "That's good thinking. You aren't gonna take no for an answer...are you?" she ended with a shrewd look at Leia, who grinned cutely, and shook her head.

"No chance~"

Charlotte sighed, n at last she nodded. "Fine, but if we get caught, you'll be the one to blam-" Charlotte's lecture was interrupted by a squealing Leia hugging her till she had to gasp for air, jumping up and down in excitement. Leia eventually calmed down a little bit, and smiled widely, then paused. "The boss said that those animatronic thingie's are, well gonna come to life at night. Just a warning." she sad ginning. Charlotte shot her a look, practically screaming, "Oh, **now** you tell me!"

Laura smirked and grinned at that. "Wait, so, creepy restaurant, we going there at night for six hours, with huge animal robots walking about? Sounds like any block buster slammer!" she laughed, slapping Leia playfully on the back. Leia promptly ended up on the floor, whining in pain at the growing handprint on her back, glaring at Laura. "How? I am wearing a jacket, and you still hurt like fuck!" she hissed, as Jordane started to giggle.

Laura looked sheepishly at her, and raised her hands in the air. "Sorry, I forget my own strength at times.." she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck and rolling her eyes playfully, a slight smirk sliding across her lips. Leia pouted at her, and sighed, Jordane helping her up, having controlled her laughter by now.

Leia sighed, and looked at the clock on the far wall of the kitchen, then smiled "we got an hour till it's time, and It'll take bout half an hour to get there in Laura's car...Ima get changed into something nice!" she said grinning as she ran off, up her stairs, nearly falling over the steps as she scrambled to her bedroom, leaving her friends to shake their heads fondly and see what she had in her fridge.

A while later, Leia came downstairs, looking pleased with herself, happily wearing a red soft jacket with a huge hood, her usual blue skinny jeans with spikes and studs, and a cute top, finished with some black boots, complete with straps at the side, fastened with two buckles. Charlotte eyes her, and smiled. "God woman, all you need right now is a basket, and a wolf." she snickered.

Leia smiled and spun around "That's the point girl" she giggled as Jordane smirked "yeah, yeah, little red." she teased to her small friend. Leia whined t her childishly for the height dig.

"5 foot 2 is not small, and your only **one** inch bigger than me!"she complained to a smirking Jordane, huffing sulkily. Charlotte sighed and rolled her eyes, eating cookies as Laura looked for her car keys. Five minutes later, during which Leia ended up trying to bite off Jordanes hand, and Charlotte ate all the cookies, they where all sat in Laura's car, chatting idly whilst Laura drove in the direction of the pizzeria.

Leia signalled for Laura to park when they got there, and jumped out with a bright smile. Charlotte got out, as did Jordane and Laura, and together, they sneakily walked into the place. Up on the stage, Freddy, Bonnie and Chika seemed to stare at them. Leia pulled a funny face at them, and turned to her friends. "They look creepy as fuck eh? But I'm sure there fine." she said, patting Bonnies leg. He must have had a loose wire, and twitched, causing Leia to scream and dive behind Laura.

Leia glared t the big purple bunny from her place behind Laura. Was it just her, or did he look very smug with himself..? She shook it off, and sighed, waving for her friends to follow her, as she headed off, towards the kitchen, so Charlotte would know where It was. Since all their backs where turned as they left the room, they didn't notice that all three of the animatronics heads shot to eye them all with interest.

Once Charlotte was shown the rather spacious kitchen, she turned to the others. "Okay, I'm fine here, I'll get started on some pizza! You guys go, and Leia, you go do your job." she ended sternly. Lea pouted but nodded, and smiled, walking out. Laura paused them and grinned, "I won't get the chance to investigate in this place often, so I'm gong to be looking about, that okay?"

Leia and jordane nodded, smiling and waving of Laura, who grinned and raced off, excited by the thought of unravelling secrets and mysteries. Leia shook her head fondly, smiling as she and Jordane finally made it to the office. Jordane wrinkled her nose at the cobwebs and desk, pulling a face. Leia noticed and giggled. "Pretty gross, huh? I like the cupcake though." she admitted, pointing to a big pink cupcake staring at them from the desk. Jordane looked and awed. "It's so cute!" she said smiling wide.

Leia nodded, as she sat on top of the desk, making sure to brush of some of the dust, and grinned, grabbing the tablet, just as the clock struck 12.00. "It's time!" She whooped, and Jordane grinned, taking a seat. She watched and took a look at the two doors either side of them, blinking absently. They looked pretty strong, heavy too. Where the to keep something out...but what? She cut off her thoughts with a slight shake of her head, and smiled at Leia, sighing and absently watching the tablet too, well, as much as se could see of it, Leia had it to an angle.. Huh, it was showing the rooms in the pizzeria, she thought casuallyy, makes sense though, after all, Leia **was** a night guard. Leia laughed, and showed it to Jordane, who looked properly. There was Laura, looking at some newspaper clippings. They both giggled slightly to each other, finding this little style of spying fun.

Both where completely unaware of the creature watching them, it's eyeless sockets would have been emotionless, if it weren't for the eyebrows above them raised in curiosity, and a tad of malicious amusement. This would be fun, oh yes indeed it would...~


End file.
